Talk:Jakobs Cove
is anyone else thinking there will be a connection between Jakob's Cove and the Jakobs weapon manufacturer? It sounds like something that would be common sense...as Jakob's seems to create some of the higher-end guns...i just wish they could draw the connection beforehand as it seems pretty obvious...... There was a screenshot showing Jakob's logo on a side of a building in the dlc so yea.... Jakob's vs Jakobs Quick question -- which spelling is correct for "____ Cove"? Please this page to the proper spelling if need be. 13:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) : I asked this same question over on the forums. I am inclined to think I have been using the wrong form (Jakob's) and now believe that 'Jakobs Cove' should be the correct version. basing this on 2 things: 1) Jakobs is the company name and 2) the big sign in Jakobs Cove is spelled with out the apostrophe. I was hoping a few more folks would chime in. If nothing in a day or 2 I will start converting all instances of 'Jakob's' into Jakobs. DLanyon 15:52, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed, looks like a minor typo we've got on the wiki, as the screenshot confirms the spelling to be "Jakobs Cove" -- I'll work correcting, no big deal 04:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I will make sure all the new content I add uses only 'Jakobs Cove' and will try to look over the stuff I have added and ensure its correct over the next couple of days.DLanyon 16:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Windmill The Windmill actually becomes unlocked after a certain point and allows you to use it as a shortcut to get to the town faster. Also, some of the gates that are blocked off if you take the long way around open up later as well, allowing quicker access to other areas of the island. Page overhaul I have replaced the background info. It was a repeat of the premise and not specific to the zone of Jakobs Cove. Removed the line in trivia, since it is not trivia as the town is part of Jakobs Corporation.DLanyon 21:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) "Better off red than UNDEAD" It seems much more likely that this is a reference to the McCarthy era phrase "Better off dead than red." Red being the Russians and Communists. -- 07:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC)--Shane I agree. Whoever said it was a Red Faction reference wasn't nescessarily wrong it's just that the Red Faction motto in itself is a reference to that same phrase. So it would make more sense if it was changed to the way that you're suggesting.-- 23:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Look at it more closely it is Better of Ned the Undead, I.E. you are better of with ned healing you then you dieing and coming back BTHR Zero X 08:42, January 23, 2010 (UTC) =red box= has anyone made note of this yet? <+> Dr. F 07:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You can use the wood post to jump up to the cache. It's a standard weapons box. I pulled some pistols and ammo. That's strange... how did my secret gun stash get there?....Damn you, Ned! HEYOO!!!! Jakobs Legacy Firearms machine bug Regarding the bug that renders the Jakobs Legacy Firearms machine inoperable, if you zoom in on the lens where the light comes from on the machine you can see a small copy of the machine therein (unlike the other machines which have nothing in that space). obervation with doc ned as cheif doctor then he thought (i need to help thesse peoplemake em better) we all know how that ended up he scwead up and made those, discusting vile braineting abomitations well at least he tried XMac70 Location of Jakobs Cove If Dead Haven really is Old Hven(just zombified),then it is in Rust Commons East. Rust Commons East is bordered by an ocean to the south,explaining the boat trip to Dead Haven. Could Jakobs Cove be on that ocean(as it is an island)? If it is then we might need to change a few things on the articles regarding Jakobs Cove and Dead Haven. If not totally,then maybe adding it as trivia or something. User:Kovacslorand6 15:03, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Turret Bug I have the PS3 version and have noticed that after you do the mission to reactivate the turrets, any time you enter the town one of the three turrets (at random, apparently) will be shut down again. No big deal, but when they're shut down, they're also killable. They take quite a few shots, and the XP to time/ammo ratio isn't great, but they do drop items when killed and they respawn instantly. Also, if you're playing through as a soldier and have outfitted yourself with a decent support gunner upgrade with ammo regeneration, you can just tape down the fire button on the controller, stand back a little ways and let it rip while you go to sleep or work or whatever. Plenty of XP without doing anything. Pretty cheap, but if you just want to gain some levels, it's an option.